<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【斯哈】无名之城（上） by Nonsenve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120052">【斯哈】无名之城（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve'>Nonsenve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古神斯 x 探险队员哈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【斯哈】无名之城（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>克苏鲁背景，诡异成分居多</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一座位于沙漠之中的城市，出现的突然——那时候他们一行人正埋头赶路，长时间在一成不变的景色下赶路使人的精神感到疲惫，加上水资源的匮乏，灼人的高温，无一不在考验着闯入这片死亡之地的人类的精神极限。好在这一行人大多是意志坚定之辈，但尽管如此，对生还希望的信心却已经开始摇摇欲坠。<br/>早在他们出发之前，带队队长用他一贯充满激情的语气大声鼓舞队员“这是一趟最伟大的冒险”，Harry躲在人群中毫无诚意地随意应和两声——说实话他对这种渺无人烟的地方向来兴致缺缺，奈何作为古文字学家邓布利多最得意的弟子，在老师年事已高的情况下只能够硬着头皮主动请缨出马，希望能够带回一些可供参考的资料——来自那个在大洪水之前就已存在、散布世界各地的、有着食人传统的西布莉密教*。<br/>但他们借宿旅馆的老妪对他们冒险前景的看法却并不是那么地乐观，她用那种因为苍老而带着几分神秘的语气告诫他们：“那是旧日支配者最后的现身之地，祂的长眠比死亡更为久远，那不是你们应该前去的地方。”<br/>Harry被引起了几分的兴趣，他私下悄悄地追问，老妪不愿再说，被逼急了时才吐露两句似是而非的话语，“那永恒长眠的并非亡者，在诡秘的万古中，即便死亡本身亦会消逝。”*<br/>他逗留当地的时候，发现并非只有老妪一人怀揣这样的想法，这个沙漠边陲的小城里，当地的居民对他们将要前往的无名之城显得是如此地避尤不及，以至于连谈都不愿谈起。<br/>——可明明他们一生中都未曾也不会见到这座城市一眼。<br/>考虑到这里的信息闭塞程度，Harry好心地将原因归咎于传统教育让他们对父辈的口耳相传深信不疑。但此刻Harry在见到这座城市的时候，就明白了他们那种连肩膀都为之震颤的恐惧。<br/>其他人并没有受到Harry情绪的影响，他们用狂热的欣喜奔向那座置身沙漠之中的城市，好似全无顾及那笼罩在诡谲建筑之上的可怖死寂，并且也全无考虑到这座城市出现得突如其来与不同寻常。<br/>Harry骑着自己的骆驼，温驯的动物遵从他的意愿在原地踟蹰，他不太情愿，但也没有办法，只能最后一个踏入了这座城市的范围。这里的一切都让他感到违和，或许这该归责于他先入为主的偏见，但其他人好似对此全然无感，早就在那些构造奇怪的房屋与城市之间进出，伴随着不断的惊呼声。<br/>他无暇顾及他人，只希望早日完成自己的任务好离开这令他浑身都感到不适的地方。他简单地和带头人打了声招呼，便自顾自地走开了。转了几圈之后，Harry皱着眉头从骆驼上下来的瞬间，终于明白了自己感到不和谐的原因——这些建筑都太过于巨大——相较于他作为普通人的身高来说。<br/>并且这里没有任何标记或者雕塑能够说明它是如何被建造，这引发了Harry想象上的另一种恐惧——这座城市是否是人类的造物？如果是，为何这里的建筑尺寸大的超乎寻常？若不是，那又是哪个在历史上被遗忘的种族所造？<br/>这个时候他忽然感到了一种被冒犯的窥探视线，Harry猛地转身，可他背后却只刮过一阵小型的风暴，被风带起的沙土中有阵阵金属之声。太阳将坠入地平线，鲜红的最后一瞥仿佛要膨胀炸开。<br/>但不得不承认的是，他的好奇心与冒险精神却在此刻被勾起，尽管内心仍然存在某种来自对危险和未知事物的抗拒。<br/>夜幕降临，探险队的成员聚集在一起，，无名的城市在黄沙的起伏下仿佛蛰伏的怪兽，诡异的建筑风格增添了几分非人的妖魔气息，繁复缭乱的花纹似乎带着某种其他的视觉效果，长时间的凝视能够将人的神智坠入幻觉之中。<br/>焦虑、恐惧、敬畏、渴望……奇异的感觉忽然在Harry心中涌现，他几乎要在这个时候确定一定有什么东西藏在这些诡谲的建筑之中，但这座比古老更古老的城市能够存在什么？残缺破败、寂静无言。<br/>群星闪烁，Harry举起手中铁制的酒壶，入夜之后温度极低，就算他有意控制，却也不能够避免比平时更多的酒精摄入。坐在一旁的队长倒是凑过来与他碰杯，金属的撞击声带来阵阵回响，他无意加入探险队莫名的狂欢，人群的喧嚣并不能够驱散这个地方的长久死寂，反而像是表演给沉默观众的荒诞剧目。直到Harry由于醉意先行钻入帐篷进入睡眠时，仍然能够听见其他人的嬉戏笑闹。<br/>但被窥视之感却又在此刻袭来。</p><p> </p><p>冰凉的月光下，建筑群中一座风格粗犷的神庙极为显眼，并非由于它本身多么巨大，相反，比起其他型号超乎寻常的建筑来说，是极为地低矮，以至于Harry必须弯下腰才能够进入。<br/>与通常情况下对神庙的印象不同的是，里面没有什么雕像或者是壁画，而是各种具有象征性意味的型号。这让Harry如获至宝，以至于他完全想不起来自己是如何到达这座神庙面前的。更加奇怪的是，此时的月光极为明亮，Harry甚至不需要额外的照明就能够将其中的摆设看的清清楚楚——一条狭窄的通道，两旁是密密麻麻的神龛。<br/>当他凑近了去研究这些神龛中的内容物时，却又似乎觉得眼前蒙上了一层黑雾。他困惑地想要明白自己面前的怪异之处，却在不知不觉中走的更为地深入。<br/>直到一阵狂风刮过，他才发现自己进入了一个宽广的空间之中，也正是在这个时候，他才意识到自己进入了一个多么黑暗的地方。恐惧后知后觉地漫延上他的心头，他回头时，却发现他已经无法分辨来时的方向。<br/>好在他的衣服口袋里带着一根荧光棒以备不时之需。光线总是能够给人一些安全感，但与此同时，他发现四周的墙壁上雕刻着卷曲而又奇妙的花纹，剥离的色彩能够让人想象出原来的图案是多么斑斓，同样地，Harry也无法在自己的脑海里找出任何一个国家、民族或者是什么宗教拥有如此令人记忆深刻的纹饰。<br/>他很快地走到了房间的尽头，是一个矮小的有着人工雕琢痕迹的石门，粗糙打磨的石阶并不平整，无数级阶梯蜿蜒而下不见尽头，窄小的台阶只能容一人行走，一旁深不见底的黑暗里仿佛潜藏着什么。<br/>Harry不知道自己为什么会选择继续前进，或许是他坚信前方能够有新的发现，但是边陲小镇上居民以及那位老妪的警告此时与他混沌蒙昧的冲动想法一同翻搅，从他所熟知的人类文明飞越而来，往地底无垠的黑暗而去。<br/>像是一个瞬间的恍惚，又像是长久地伫立，他猛地回神，握紧了手中的荧光棒之后选择继续前行。<br/>这段台阶正如他所看到的一般，似乎遥远而没有尽头，像是无法逃脱的梦境，他走了能够有多长时间了？越是往下，越有呜咽的狂风袭来，这段路程是通向万鬼哭号的地狱，还是通向怨念盘桓的深渊？但越是往下，狂热越是压倒恐惧，Harry机械地向下，那里一定有着什么！是远在建造巴别塔时放置的第一块砖块之前，是楔形文字被书写在泥板之前，那里会有比人类文明起源更早出现的文明！<br/>大滴的汗水从他的额角滑过，从下巴处滴落，他却无暇擦拭，霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特的名句，“只要你坦然地接受自己的罪恶，穿过那黑色的深渊，等待你的将是永恒的神奇与荣耀”被他翻来覆去地念诵，直到他的双腿再次站立在水平的地面上时，他才意识到自己嘴里喃喃自语的究竟是什么。<br/>现在他终于走到了台阶的尽头，但很明显这并非这座建筑的全部，荧光棒散发出黯淡的光，很显然它不能够坚持太久了。<br/>眼前陈列着一排长方形的的箱子，Harry勇敢而谨慎地靠近，微弱光线在仿佛是玻璃质感的材质反射，其中蕴含的庞大信息量令人难以深思，Harry只能够让自己不去思考太多以避免意识如今独自一人可能将面对的世界真相。<br/>规律的排列令Harry并没有花费多少力气就找到了陈列在其中的、仿佛众星拱月般被排列在正中央的那个箱子，无论是型号还是上面的花纹，都很显然较其他箱子别具一格。<br/>像是被蛊惑，有道声音像是直接在耳边响起，又像是直接出现在他的脑海里。<br/>打开……被选中之人，赐予你与无尽星空的永恒，与吾共享荣耀……万物将朽，时终有尽……唯吾等无穷……<br/>他着迷般地伸出手，非金非木的材质光滑却不冰冷，接触的一瞬间，灵魂像是被吸走，他恍然置身于无声宇宙之中，群星璀璨中有星球垂死，一眼睁一眼闭之间，坍缩涨裂，有另一股力量从最耀眼的恒星群中而来，裹挟住他的灵魂，瞬时穿越千万光年，他遥遥回首，却只看到将陨之星回到诞生之初，浩瀚星空不过银河一纵。<br/>“嘎吱——”<br/>灵魂急速坠回肉体，他像是惊醒，发现箱子已经被他打开。<br/>一个身穿黑袍的男人躺在其中，荧光棒耗尽最后一丝能量，Harry只在最后一眼看见这个男人鼻梁高耸而显得他的鼻子较之常人更为巨大，而尤其让Harry感到惊悚的是，他似乎见到了这个男人在最后这一刻睁开了眼睛。<br/>他跌坐在地，不再散发光芒的荧光棒在他的惊恐之下掉入箱中，他顿时呆愣，几番犹豫之下最终决定将它舍弃，不管如何，今天的这番遭遇已经足够离奇，尽管心里对刚刚灵魂出窍般的宇宙遨游之旅甚是回味，但迟到的理智终于逐渐操纵他的行动，警告他尽快离开，否则将有其他更加超乎他想象的事情发生。<br/>但就在他慌乱将走之际，不知是何物体圈住了他的脚踝，用力一提就将他掀入箱中，尽管身处黑暗，Harry却马上意识到了自己与箱内男人几乎是脸贴脸，触手可及的温热身躯令他几乎惊讶到要跳起，但是另一个惊人的事实是他根本无法感受到被他压住的这具身躯的呼吸和心跳。<br/>一只手，轻巧地摸上了他的脸庞。<br/>时间仿佛在此刻静止了，Harry此刻非常确定了，这个男人是活着的。但是他是什么？他记忆里深刻地记得他如今所在的这些建筑有多么地人迹罕至，以及这些根据这些建筑群被风沙所蚀刻而留下的痕迹推算，他着实不大愿意去推算这个男人，或者说这个类人的生物究竟存在了多长时间。<br/>极度的恐惧让他甚至有些想要干呕，他甚至不知道自己是否是颤抖着，又或者是疯狂地挣扎着，“不，放开我——”他狂乱地摇头，挥开那只手，连带着自己手指的指骨也在箱子四周狠狠地撞击了几下。<br/>此时他后知后觉地意识到一个事实，他是如何到达这座神庙的门口？他分明……下一刻他立即无暇去思考这个问题，一股战栗击中了他，那只手握住了他发红肿痛的关节，而疼痛也是在被握住的那个瞬间才被他所意识。<br/>下一秒，仿佛是直接作用于神经澎湃快感淹没了他的口鼻，随之而来的酥麻让他像是被浸入热水般放松，湿润的、粘腻的、灵活的东西从他的嘴巴上离开的时候，Harry才意识到刚刚究竟是什么东西碰触了他，或者说亲吻了他。<br/>他的理智疯狂拉响警报命令他现在、即刻、马上离开此地，可是他的脑袋却晕晕沉沉地不想动弹。<br/>很快他感觉到底下的人将手探入他的上衣的下摆，像是得到了最心爱的玩具一样，小心地摆弄他，很快，又麻又痒的感觉让他忍不住“咯咯”地笑出声，一种对这个男人极为亲密的情感油然而生，随之而来的是一种极为安全的感觉，敬畏又亲昵。<br/>这有一点不对。他仅存的丝毫的理智挣扎地提醒他。<br/>但下身的反应很快让他无视掉这种不对劲。<br/>被他压住的男人似乎并不在意这种出于下位的体势，Harry能够感觉到被裹在黑袍里的两条有力的长腿肌肉蓬勃着力量，磨蹭之间他的下身挺立，在两人之间厮磨。<br/>他有点羞赫，这种感觉似乎被另一个人所感知，一声低沉丝滑的轻笑掠过他的耳膜，引发他的另一阵颤抖。很快他感到自己又被吻住，而这种快感比任何时候都还要强烈，仿佛电流贯穿脊柱直接作用在下丘脑后又反馈于大脑皮层，他抑制不住浑身的颤抖，被触碰的欣喜、癫狂……强烈的喜悦的情绪从他的心中涌现，让他忍不住也予以全身心的回应，濡湿的感觉浸透他的全身，他像是正在融化，灵魂被另一个更为博广、更高层次的存在所接纳，他战栗地狂喜，只要再那么一下，他就能够挣脱身为人类被重重法则所束缚的脆弱身躯，成为另一种永恒不朽的存在。<br/>忽然，他的手在摸索中抓到一只棒状物，像是于无边巨浪中抓住了固定于人类理智之岸的船锚，不再发出一丝光亮的荧光棒，人类文明的造物将他从无尽的狂乱中唤回，他发现自己此刻张大了嘴，生理性的泪水和口水将他的脸颊弄得一片粘腻，并没有什么亲吻，一直以来只有另一只手抓住了他的手。<br/>刚刚有多么地迷乱，此刻他便有多么地恐惧，他几乎是立刻甩开了那只手，出乎他意料地并不用力，他不知道自己此刻是那里来的力量，能够立刻逃出那个箱子，即便周围是浓郁得无法化开的黑暗，他也不敢回头去看那里刚刚和他亲密接触得究竟是什么东西。<br/>“吾名Severus·Snape，你将无法逃离——”一个声音在他的脑海里响起，而他几乎马上意识到了这个声音来自于谁。<br/>Harry只有拼命逃离。</p><p> </p><p>他惊醒，睁开眼睛，不住地喘气，映入眼底的是他熟悉的灰色的帐篷，他勉强地撑起自己的身躯，不知为何浑身酸痛，而睡裤裆部的濡湿让他忍不住皱起了眉头。<br/>“早上好，Harry！”帐篷忽然被掀开，队长洋溢着满脸的笑容，他大声地向Harry问候，“你看起来气色不错嘛！看来昨晚休息的挺好啊！”<br/>“不——”Harry皱起眉头，秀气的眉毛困惑地纠结在一起，他盯着镜子里脸色红润的自己，“好像做了一个噩梦……”他喃喃自语，而性急的队长早就走开，去叫醒其他人了。<br/>“所以究竟梦到了什么？”Harry直到跟着探险队走进神庙的门口时都还在思索着这个问题。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>